


When Birthdays Go Wrong

by EvilQueenMarika



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Girlfriend, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sasuke's Brithday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilQueenMarika/pseuds/EvilQueenMarika
Summary: Sakura just wanted to make Sasuke’s birthday something special, but her plans went to the drain when the hospital asked her to come in for an emergency surgery. How are they going to deal with things now?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	When Birthdays Go Wrong

For the first time in her life, Sakura hated being a doctor. She prepared all sorts of things for Sasuke's birthday - to make it special, but everything went to the drain when she received a call from the hospital asking her to come in for an emergency surgery.

"Go," Sasuke said with a sad understanding smile.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise," her tears were threatening to fall, but they can't. It's the last thing Sasuke has to see, and she has a surgery to perform. She can't endanger people's lives because of her not being in control of her emotions.

* * *

It was already night time by the time she was back. Now, she felt much more miserable than ever.

"I have prepared the bath. Go get freshened up as I finish cooking dinner," Sasuke said as he welcomed her back.

Sakura stood there, frozen. Her guilt eating her alive. She just wanted to make this day special for him, but why didn't the universe let her?

"I... I- I just wanted to make this day special for you... Prepare the bath for you... Cook for you... Go somewhere with you... Do things with you... It's your birthday! But why did it end up you doing things for me?!" Sakura lashed out. The feelings and tears she's been holding on were now like a dam releasing huge waves of water.

Sasuke turned off the stove and walked towards Sakura.

"Do you hate it? Me doing things for you?" he cupped Sakura's face and wiped her tears.

"No... It feels good when you do things for me. I just feel frustrated that I didn't get to do things as I wanted or as planned... Especially today when it's your birthday." Sakura pouted. Now she feels like a petty kid.

Sasuke just sighed and pulled Sakura into a hug. Gosh, what is he going to do with this girl? She definitely got him wrapped around her little finger.

Sakura felt calm as she was enveloped by Sasuke's warmth, together with the way he caressed her head, his scent and the sound of his voice and his heartbeat.

"I also wished that I spent the whole day with you. But I also know that, that surgery is something that you have to do or else it would haunt you forever. I don't want you to be guilty about it. Also..." Sasuke paused, feeling the heat on his face.

"As long as I'm with you, everything already feels special."

Her boyfriend is not much of a talker but when he does, why does it always have to make her heart burst with so much emotion?

Sasuke loosed his hold on her to have a look on his girlfriend's face. Now she's crying again.

"I promise, I won't ever leave you. I will always be there with you. We will make a lot of good memories together. We will celebrate a lot of birthdays together. I will make every day happy with you, I promise."

“Yup, we’ll spend every day together,” Sasuke replied as he consoled his emotional crying girlfriend.

"Did she just propose to me?" Sasuke thought to himself, but decided not to say anything about it. After all, they still have his birthday to celebrate, and he has some other grand plan regarding that one.

**Author's Note:**

> I had something else in mind last night, but the stress from work triggered me to write this one. I hoped you enjoyed it and didn’t find Sasuke too talkative that it’s OOC.


End file.
